church_of_humanity_repentantfandomcom-20200213-history
Sects/Religious Orders
The Church of Humanity Repentant is made up of a number of sects and religious orders which all hold to the three tenants of the faith, while carrying out their beliefs in varied forms. Please add any info about your sect here. Post-Exodus Reformists This makes up the brunt of the Church of Humanity Repentant, anyone without a formal sect is considered a Post-Exodus Reformist. The Post-Exodus Reformists were fostered by the original faithful who settled on Cabina. They were varied in beliefs, doctrines, and stations, and in the spirit of the kindness showed to them by the inhabitants of the planet, they decided that the variety was beautiful, and a thing to be treasured. Post-Exodus Reformists are known for their high spirits, and are mostly well-mannered. They follow the idea that a variety of thought makes for a beautiful discussion. They treasure coexistence above all else, and revel in good-spirited discourse between different ideologies. Notable Members * Presbyter Abimelech Wray * Governor Mourne Kushrenade * Thoughtbearer Crux Edward Campbell The Tapeinosi The Tapeinosi are a small extremist order of siblings who take the Repentant mission of the Church to the extreme. Separated by their practice of self mortification (in the forms of strict vows of poverty, fasting, and self-inflicted pain), these siblings offer themselves and their bodies as atonement for the sins of humanity. Marked by scars and simple burlap clothes, these siblings stand apart and are often driven to such extreme forms of repentance by their own guilt. Most of these siblings come from backgrounds of violence or other sins. Prominent member Brother Morphos abandoned his house namesake (Aquila) after serving as a captain leading strikes against the alien species of the sector. He now serves the CHR by preaching on planets and worlds that are in desperate need of repentance. Many Siblings of the Tapeinosi serve as Demagogues or Zealots for the CHR, both preaching and sacrificing themselves in order to bring repentance to the sector. After a day of preaching it is common for these siblings to mortify themselves for the sins of those they preached to. A darker side of the Tapeinosi, only known to those who have been a part for many years, is that they may extend their own mortifications to those they deem most in need of repentance. After years of enduring their own suffering and pain, these siblings have become experts on inflicting pain on others while still maintaining the dignity of their consciousness and life. Sometimes used as a sort of inquisition, these siblings excel at getting confessions from sinners all across the sector. Notable members * Brother Morphos * Sibling Crux Konrad Welf * Aegis Serpens Ralek Fezzim The Order of the Quill The Order of the Quill is a subsection of the Church of Humanity, Repentant in the tradition of Moral Duality. They believe in a good god, “The Divine”, responsible for the creation of heaven, and an evil god, referred to simply as “Evil”, who they posit as the creator of our material reality. In addition to the three Core Tenets, the Order of the Quill has four Teachings which inform the philosophy and world view of its followers. These Teachings were found in the anonymously published Book of Quill, which is the namesake of the Order. Devout followers of the order sometimes forsake their family name to adopt the style “of the Quill”. The most prominent way in which the Order diverges from the central theology of the Church of Humanity, Repentant, is their belief in reincarnation. This belief is often used as a reinforcement of the Core Tenets, informing, explaining, and supporting them. The Teachings The list of Teachings, originally found in the Book of Quill, is as follows: 1. The Divine is synonymous with perfection. They exist in Blissful Heaven, a pure and perfect realm. The corruption of the material world is undeniable, and therefore it follows that the Divine cannot have created it or even care for it. The material world, therefore, must have been created by an equally corrupt entity, namely Evil. 2. All Souls stem from Blissful Heaven and are therefore sacred. Evil, out of spite or jealously, created the material universe to ensnare our Souls and keep them away from their rightful place, in the realm of the Divine. 3. As long as we hold on to the Temptations of the material world, our Souls cannot return to Blissful Heaven, and are trapped. Upon the body’s death, these Souls cannot ascend, but find a new host, be it beast, human, or alien. 4. Only by denying the snares of Evil can our Souls be freed. Self-denial, therefore, is the purest form of Repentance. The belief in reincarnation is often cited as an argument in support of the Church’s Second Tenet, namely that all conscious life is equally worthy and deserving of respect. If one believes that all Souls are sacred, this becomes self-evident. Consider: if a Soul can inhabit the body of a human male in one life, an androgynous alien in the next, then a female seagull, and generations later a female synthetic human, all Souls truly become equal. Why propagate slavery if you know that in a next life, you or your loved ones may suffer that fate? Why be cruel to others, why spread hate? All Souls are Sibling in suffering, and it is the responsibility of us all to ease that suffering where we can. Additionally, the idea of reincarnation negates one of the most often-heard critiques of the Church of Humanity, Repentant. “Why must I'' repent for the sins of those who came before?” A follower of the Order of the Quill might answer: “That is simple, for those who came before have come again, and we are them.” As the Order holds that only the Soul is sacred, and that the Divine does not care about the goings-on of the material world, rituals such as oath-taking, marriage, and contracts have little value to the Order’s followers: the words used to seal these rituals are inherently corrupt, after all. This aspect is often cited by detractors as a flaw in the Teachings, because it would make all followers of the Order untrustworthy. However, it must be noted that, in cultures where monogamy is the norm, followers of the Order are just as likely as anyone else to live together as if they were married, often for the full duration of their lives. The difference is, is that this is done purely out of love, rather than because the individuals in question are bound to do so. Similarly, if a follower of the Order tells a friend they will do a certain thing, they will still try their best to follow Word with Deed: but out of friendship, not out of fear for divine wrath. Hierarchy The Order of the Quill has a relatively flat hierarchy, having only one true rank. By far, most practitioners think of themselves only as “followers”. They do what they can do follow the teachings, shunning overt extravagancy and greed in all its forms. To most followers, however, the occasional slip (a few drinks too many, a moment of weakness of the flesh, a lustful night, or an act fuelled by covetous desire, etc) is condoned. Evil’s powers are delicate in its deviousness, and to be tricked is the fate of many. There is no punishment for these misgivings (other than to suffer reincarnation). Those who falter are expected to repent, and it commonly believed that it takes a few lifetimes of determined self-denial before the level of the Perfect can be achieved. The Perfect is the title given to members of the priesthood of the order. They live lives of constant self-denial. Perfects are expected to live humble and helpful lives, either in a community or as travellers, so that they may teach others their ways before they, on their death, ascend to Blissful Heaven. The title “Perfect” refers to an expectation, not a reality. Even priests know moments of weakness, but with repentance, they may retain their status and title, and live out their lives as teachers and mentors, to spread the message of the Order and the Church they serve. Notable members Perfect Gautier of the Quill The Stewards of Knowledge The Stewards are an association of historians and alien researchers, who consider it their holy mission to preserve lost or hidden knowledge, and to communicate it to the sector as a whole. They are based out of the Fakri Maajid Memorial Library on Cabina, which houses the majority of their findings. They believe that the soul is simply another term for the conscious mind, and so believe that learning enhances the soul. They consider humanity's hatred of the alien to be a spiritual deficit stemming from lack of accurate knowledge about them, and so seek to educate humanity towards acceptance and unity. This belief makes them wary of psychics however, and psychics within the sect are encouraged to practice rigorous emotional and spiritual discipline. MES is seen by some in the order as a sign of mental - and therefore spiritual, weakness. Additionally, the Scream's devastation of civilization and technology is considered a warning of the danger psychic powers and their users represent. Some elements within the sect even argue that Synths are spiritually superior to humans because of their lack of psychic potential - though this is seen as providing a challenge for humanity to overcome, rather than a reason to condemn. The Stewards largely engage in research into alien species, the study of their ruins, and the acquisition of obscure or censored texts. They operate schools dedicated to disseminating what information they discover, as well as black-market printing operations which publicize information the Empire or the High Church would disapprove of. Their membership contains many academics and students, as well as field researchers, hackers, smugglers, and thieves. Members of Houses Vela, Triangulum, and Pyxis are commonly drawn to this sect, and many continue their positions with these houses in order to funnel knowledge to the Church. Hierarchy Seeker: an initiate member, responsible for field research and acquisition of knowledge. Sophist: a teacher, responsible for spiritual, moral, and factual education. Steward: an experienced member, responsible for composition and distribution of writings, as well and the Library's maintenance. Notable Members: * Seeker Dr. Vela Davarre Arash * Seeker Dr. Δ Aabye Søren The Infinite Chant of the Soul Indivisible The Infinite Chant of the Soul Indivisible is the new set of teachings being developed, taught, and preached by Father Hierodoctor Daam. The new teachings revise Daam's doctrine of the Soul Indivisible, that gave him fame and fortune before his 'disappearance', by reinterpreting them through the Mandala of the Soul. An ancient religious artifact, supposedly originating from Earth, that Daam claims to have recovered during his long absence. The core message of the Infinite Chant is that all souls are in fact one single World Soul, that animates not just life but all matter and the laws of nature themselves. Its division into separate souls, or the ensouled and soulless, is a delusion and blasphemy of sentient beings against the cosmos and against themselves. Hierarchy As it stands, Father Hierodoctor Daam is still in the process of re-establishing his followers, who all went their separate ways after his sudden disappearance. A formal hierarchy is yet to be established. Notable Members: Founder Father Hierodoctor Daam The Initiates of the Holy Void and the Exquisite Seven Shen Known colloquially as the Professors, this is a small regional congregation found on the planet Shan. They hold to the main tenets of the CHR, but stress the importance of action in the face of inequality. Founded by the eccentric Dr. Mei Bai, the Professors are a relatively young sect. 42 years ago, after the coups that led to the liberation of his people, the doctor was wandering the deserted fringes of his native climate-dome. Lost in thought and still conflicted over his betrayal of the royal family, Mei Bai stumbled and fell into a sinkhole. Alone with his copy of the Records, Mei Bai was lost to the world for seven days, feeding on crickets and rainwater. As the days blurred into nights, Mei Bai was visited be the lost spirits of the alien species who had been completely eliminated by humanity's push into Acheron Roh. They heard his cries of penitence, and comforted him, whispering that he had been forgiven the moment he felt pity for their folk. On the seventh day, a spirit in the form the lemur Yi Ge pushed a thick vine over the edge of the pit, giving Mei Bai his means of escape. After his brush with the Void, Dr. Mei Bai began to preach the truth of forgiveness without cease. Members of the Sect attempt, through meditative practice, to communicate with the spirits who visited Mei Bai. The crumbling facilities of the colony have begun to stress the available food supply, but their faith has so far kept them together. Order of the Oroborous Cycle. Karmist splinter Faction from the High Church. "Via Para Bellum" "When the time comes we will cast a noose around our own necks and balance the scales of justice with the blood of the guilty.” The Oroborous Circle is a part of the Church of Repentance that harbors veterans of war, mercenaries and affiliated people who continue to pursue violence and bloodshed in spite of their repentance. Living with the reality of violence they preach the ten virtues and hold debates about the practicality of following one`s virtues in spite of what fate and destiny have in store for the violent individual. They believe that each soul has a part to play in service to humanity. Preaching that we must be content to live out the roles we are given, and to always fulfill your destiny they profess that our known reality is merely a transitional period, and that evil is a force of nature imposed upon the material reality to test whether or not the individual is capable of defining their own fate. '''Titles': Practicus: “Have faith. By drinking from the cup of darkness, making the hard choices, and pragmatically staying the course of your fate you are allowing others to shine a light into the darkness you've created. If fate has this in store for you, then make sure you have the fortitude, temperance, and wisdom to make a good judgment. That you allow for justice to take its course, and that you hope for a better tomorrow.” ~Practicus Aquila Baldric Peregrin. “We are sibling to peace. We are the ones without soul. Our fates are sealed, but we yet exist in this world despite being disowned, disinherited and condemned by the high church. They may proclaim a man to be nothing but an animal, but it is they who are the animals." Gardens of the Repented While, the well-known macro events of the church’s founding: the mass waves of regret after the 2nd genocide, the founding of the church, the church taking formal control of Cabina played out, many individual souls also sought relief. Many of the church settlers on Cabina sought out the comfort of communities. Others went out into the wild. A group of these people lived in a large forest south of Lux Gravare. In time they grew into a town. One day someone planted a single Cabina Scarlet Sage in a grassy field. The story goes when asked why; the person replied, “I cannot do anything for those who have passed, but this flower represents my repented soul. Its blooming is the reawaken of my soul and my promise to do better in all things.” After this community members began planting their own single flower creating the Gardens of the Repented and the new sect of the Church. This sect focuses not on the dead or the lost souls; but on those who find a new life after repenting. They seek to carry out good deeds across Cabina and those with the means across the stars. This has earned them the name “Flower Child”. Recently, a change both metaphorically and latterly has come over the Garden of the Repented. Members now come and go more frequently into space. Some gone for months at a time all claiming to be on the Twilight Vigil. Meanwhile, in a new garden many alien species of flowers have been planted. Some say each flower represent an alien or syth rescued by members of the sect. The Gardens Working at the gardens comes in two groups: employees, and the merit base Gardeners. The later man the buildings and the former the gardens. The employees get lost behind the floral counters, or at the power plant insuring the proper functions of the equipment. The Gardeners as honorary workers are those noticed. In the working flowery robes, they care for the planets, record where, what, by whom and most importantly why each is planted. Some maintain seed banks of planted flowers to be able to replace each plant. Redemption last forever! The three Gardens are a mix of organic growth on the fridges and well-tended beds at the cores connected by intertwining and occasionally vanishing dirt paths lined in stone. People walk around the cemetery of sin and celebration of redemption through deeds looking for their flower, friends and family flowers. Others go deep into the surrounding fields of wildflowers seeking the place to plant their flower. Picnics, weddings and general parties can be found throughout the gardens embracing the loving feeling of growth. The Teachings The main tenets are that through contemplation, one comes to understand the frailty of their mortal soul and that repentances through positive deeds redress those pass sins and saves the soul. They also have the pilgrimage to the garden to plant their chosen flower of repentances. Hierarchy There is no true Hierarchy as the group organizes orchantically around leaders to complete projects and follow the towns laws for day to day functions. The only title are the honorary for life Gardeners who tend the flowery gifts of redemption and salvation. Notable Figures * Sister Pyxis Viola * Dr. P. MacNamara The Branches of Taran Whilst not as well established as the other sects, The Branches of Taran is a following largely made up of those who have travelled alongside (or been smuggled to Cabina by) Pilgrim Pyxis Kurul Atreus. the name is derived from an odd practice whereby Atreus would add those whom he travelled with to the "Family Tree" of his ship, The Tarantella, ''thereby making them into new branches of the family. Atreus does not claim a mantle of leadership or responsibility, rather he tries to act as a father figure to these followers, promoting the idea that there is no single path that is correct, and that it is the duty of Pilgrims to explore whichever path they feel will bring them closer to understanding the richness of the universe. Many follow in his direct footsteps, pledging themselves to assist those who seek the help of the Church through facilitating the Underground Railroad (though they prefer the term Pilgrims Path). Several have purchased and pledged their own ships to become sister ships to ''The Tarantella, including most notably The Taranovum ''and ''The Taraneska. The Teachings The teachings of this group are mainly derived from three statements that Atreus has told many of the Pilgrims during his travels. The three statements are as follows; * "A tree with many branches bears a lot more fruit than a pile of twigs" * "You gotta see to believe, but when you see, you gotta believe" * "I Don't teach - I share." these are usually interpreted to mean that it is the duty of a Pilgrim to bring more people into the family, by going forth to experience the universe and sharing those experiences with others along the way. The best way to convince others that aliens and synthetic lifeforms have souls, is to show them the wonders of the universe beyond the scope of humanity and let them realise this truth for themselves. Heirarchy Whilst there is no formal hierarchy within the Branches of Tarantella, generally speaking there is more reverence given to those who have travelled the furthest and experienced most of the universe. Members will often go to those with more light-years to their name for advice and guidance, however the emphasis on personal freedom and self dictation within this group means that each member is ultimately free to make their own decisions. Notable Figures * Pilgrim Pyxis Kurul Atreus *Adherent Eli Crane The Kindly Ones Many Aliens who were the rightful inheritors of the sectors where driven from their ancestral homes. They left their temples and holy places behind after them. In the silence that followed the scream the first shrine to the Kindly Ones was discovered. Elder Gerald Montgomery was the first to discover the shrines, and he made a startling discovery. The Alien creatures gods, the Kindly Ones spoke to him. A member of the Church of Humanity Repentant, the Elder formed a sect from within the CHR worshiping these divine, celestial beings. The race that worshiped these beings had a shrine or church to the Kindly Ones where ever that race would be. Due to this every planet would have a hidden shrine, or old house god or temple containing a kindly one to awaken. The kindly ones slowly grow, keeping to the shadows, happy to do good works and head people towards the repentance. The Teachings The Kindly ones is the name Elder Gerald Montgomery gave them. The Kindly Ones themselves do not have aname for themselves, other names used include: *'The Old ones' *'Those who came before' *'Ay’Decal (the aliens name for them)' The Kindly Ones themselves are predominatly focused on growing their churches, they like to use good works, maners and kindness to lure in members to the Church. Once a member has been given a personal god, the relationship with that god ensures that members will never willingly leave. Due to their relationship with the Kindly Ones the three core believes to the CHR are sacred to the sect of the Kindly Ones. Outside of these three beliefs all teachings are fluid and changeable. Heirarchy In the Kindly Ones, each practitioner has personal God assigned to them. The heirarchy is tied to that god rather than the Practitioner. Di’Genstal - Personal gods, these where personal gods house protected one person, a child would be given the idol at birth, and wear it around their neck. Those who have a Di'Genstal as their personal god are called Son or Daughter Genif Jorus - House hold gods, every family would have a alter to a house hold god, which would have a place of honor in their home. Those who have a Genif Jorus as their personal god are called Patriarch or Matriarch Furif Torgil - Patron Gods, closer to what we consider a polytheism . Those who have a Furif Togil as their personal God chose their title from the titles of existing religions, Reverend, Father, Iman, Mother, Prophet, Lama, etc are all acceptable. Notable Figures Rev. Edgar Ouroboros The Aliens behind the sect This is spoilery, additionally much of this information would no be known by anyone outside the sect, so if you are not in the sect, your character would need a good IC reason to know it. Follow this link to find out details: Details of note: The Kindly Ones are actually a crystal lifeform that live in the holy symbols and Idols of the sect. The Kindly Ones bond with their practitioners. This relationship is not possession per se. The Alien's minds are so different from human minds that this would not be possible. Rather the kindly ones guide humans. If the worshipers behave in a way that the Kindly One approves of, it rewards it's worshiper with Endorphins, Serotonin, Dopamine and Oxytocin. It will also improve the worshipers health, remove disease, strengthen the worshipers body and make any physiological changes as needed to the worshipers. Category:Teachings and Practices